


A dance with death

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: From a promt posted in a Destiel fan group on Facebook: Dean, a homicide detective finds himself restrained in the basement of the killer he had been chacing after a drunken night of passion between the two.





	A dance with death

Dean awoke, groggy and sore. He lifted his arm to rubbed his throbbing ass only to find himself restrained. He blinked his eyes rapidlly, realizing he wasn't in the bed he had fallen asleep in. His wrists were shackled and his clothes werent anywhere in site. Neither was his lover. His phone, gun, badge, all gone. What the hell had happened? He thought.

The previous night had been so much fun. A night filled with clamps, floggers, beads, and nasty words whispered in secret through drunken, chapped lips. Lips he couldn't stop seeing everytime he shut his eyes. 

Those lips were attached to an obsceanly beautiful man, whom he had engadged in the naughtiest of acts with. So what had led to this? Hadn't the man been satisfied ten times over with what they had done last night? This was taking things too far. Dean called out, "Castiel...if thats even your real name....I have to go home. Im gonna be late for work. I had a lot of fun with you but I need to leave." 

Just then he got a good look around the room. The toys hanging from the walls and displayed on the table were not the ones from last night. These were much more sinister looking. He started to notice a farmilliar smell. The homicide dectective had been in the game for almost 20 years now and you don't just forget the stench of death after being accustomed to smelling it daily. He began to realize that the man he had slept with the night before was the killer he had been serching for the past three months for.

Dean began to panic. Was this it? The end? Was he going to be murdered by the killer he had been chacing all this time? 

He was already acknowledging that Castiel was the killer but somehow he couldn't look at him that way. The time spent with the savage last night had effected him in a deep way. The broken man really had enjoyed his time being punished and pushed to his sexual limits. It had unlocked something inside him he thought he had lost forever. What was he feeling? Was he going crazy? No. He knew what it was. And that was the scariest part of the entire situation.


End file.
